


Worth Celebrating

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Curry, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto suggests a celebration to mark an important milestone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, cooking with very warm/hot spices,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Set in the same 'Verse as my fic 'The Curry Club'.
> 
> Vague spoilers for Countrycide, possibly End of Days.

“Tosh, you free tonight? Rift permitting.” Smiling, Ianto set a steaming cup of coffee on her desk.

“Sure. What’s the occasion?”

“First anniversary of the Curry Club, I thought we should celebrate in style.”

“It’s been a year since…?”

“Since the cannibals, yeah.”

“And you think that’s something to celebrate.” Tosh’s tone was dry.

“We’re still alive, despite everything that’s been thrown at us. Seems a good reason to celebrate to me. And what better way to celebrate life than with good food?”

Tosh considered his words. “Good point. Your place or mine?”

“Mine. I have an extra-hot curry recipe I wanted to try, and I already stocked up on all the ingredients to make the hottest curry powder imaginable. It’ll blow the tops of our heads off.”

“Sounds perfect.” Tosh grinned.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Bustling around Ianto’s kitchen, Tosh sliced vegetables and watched her friend hand-mixing the ingredients for the curry powder. They’d come a long way from their first curry dinner when they’d barely known what they were doing; now they were experienced curry creators. 

With Jack gone, they’d grown closer than ever, leaning on each other to get through the long days, and the endless arguments between Owen and Gwen over who was in charge. They’d been thrown together by one of the most unpleasant experiences possible, and discovered so many things in common that their friendship had only grown stronger over time. 

On Curry Club nights, they could relax completely, working smoothly together to create a mouth-watering meal that made a welcome change from pizza. Breathing in the rich aromas that filled the small kitchen, Tosh felt the tensions of the day melt away. Whatever the future held, she knew that as long as they had these evenings to look forward to, they’d both be fine.

Picking up her wine, Tosh raised the glass to Ianto in a toast. “To friendship and curry; long may both continue.”

Ianto gently clinked his glass against hers. “I’ll drink to that.”

A year of friendship and a year of life they almost hadn’t lived to enjoy. ‘’Ianto’s right,’ Tosh thought as she sipped her drink. ‘That really is something worthy of celebration.’

 

The End


End file.
